Ones and Zeros
by Imires
Summary: It's been almost a year since the devastating destruction the Chobit had caused, but people still are mesmerized by persocoms. Nosada Ichiro was just your average guy walking home from school, when he discovered something that could change him forever.
1. Blue Winged Angel

**Ones and Zeros **

I just HAD to re-write it, it needed some fixing, and I added a little poem for it too .

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**You don't have to review if you don't want to, however, if you do please don't flame me. Your ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** criticism and compliments are very much appreciated. **

_**Prologue **_

_O precious song bird sing for me, _

_-Sing for me in your safe cage. _

_O precious song bird I call on thee_

_When jealous men stole you in rage. _

_O precious song bird, _

_Without your winding key _

_You cannot speak or sing a single word. _

_Fast asleep waiting to be free. _

_Asleep for so long you do not remember…._

_And now you are awakened and reborn in mid-November…_

_O precious song bird remember me…._

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Chapter I: blue winged angel **

It was November 15, almost a year too the day the Chobit was activated. Almost a year to the day since Reinen died taking his persocom Haiete and his future down with him. Almost a year to the day Nosada, Ichiro became an only child, having to walk to school instead of hitching a ride with his older brother and his persocom. Just one more month and then the unhappy anniversary that changed the world of robotics and the comfortable lives of millions forever…

**--**

It was just another day in high school at its end for Ichiro and his friends. Another cold walk home, Ichiro always walked home alone because his two best friends Takomi and Nuichi lived in the opposite direction. Like everyone else they had persocoms, Nuichi had a male she named Raizo, along with two laptops: Nami and Kami. Raizo was a handsome brown haired, blue eyed model, well built and well mannered like most persocoms before and after his generation. Nami was a custom job, he was programmed to be loud, pouty, and restless while his fellow laptop Kami was kind, sweet, and polite.

Takomi had a female model he named Yumi, she had deep purple eyes, and wavy pink hair, even the tiniest smile was that of an angel's in the eyes of her master. Yes, everyone had a persocom to call their own, except Ichiro. He thought they were so lucky, yet odd at the same time, they only had eyes for their persocoms.

"Later Ichiro-kun! See you in biology tomorrow!" Nuichi called as she walked with Raizo.

"Bye Nosada, don't forget we have a test on Wednesday in English." Takomi said before running up to Yumi who was waiting for him in their car.

_Why pick a robo-look-alike over the real-deal? _He thought to himself after he waved good-bye to his classmates, watching Nuichi walk with her fingers laced together with her persocom's and Takomi hugging Yumi's shoulders with one arm, both humans very much in love with their electronic companions.

_I wish I could have a persocom…but mom would never buy me one, and I can't afford one right now, besides I don't have a job, or even have TIME for one…oh well, let's face it, nothing in life is free…_

As he walked home, there were persocom carcasses everywhere, on the curb, in the alleys, up against walls. After the Chobit hit Japan, many people disguarded their persocoms because they were _defected _, some people bought the newer generations which the companies claimed were free of the program that caused the persocom shut down almost a year ago. Others, just couldn't trust them anymore and threw them away. In short, a lot of people threw out their once beloved companions , like every day trash that the garbage man came to collect once a week. Some were taken by the garbage men immediately but others were not so fortunate. Nosada had seen many a persocom in ruin, some with the casing rotting off from the weather, some torn apart by druggies looking to sell the parts, and others dismembered and played with by teens that were either, sick, bored, or jealous of their perfect beauty. All in all it was a sad site. Fried hard drives here and there, chewed wires and old limbs everywhere it was like living in a robotic slaughter house. And what was even more disturbing was the humans' reactions to such waste…no reaction at all, it was like they weren't even there. The people and their new 'coms were in their own make believe world with out a care. Like this reality wasn't reality at all.

Ichiro was thinking about all this when he realized he had missed the turn that led to the short cut home.

"Well…", he thought aloud. "It's too late to turn back now I guess I'll just keep going this way, I'm half way there anyway."

It was getting dark making it too late and too cold to turn back. So he kept walking, listening to the scratchy calls of crows and a strange sound up ahead, it sounded kind of like white noise at night this part of town the streets and sidewalks were pretty barren so every sound was quite crisp and clear.

_Maybe some one has bad reception on their TV or radio or something…_

As he walked on it got louder, and a flickering, dim, blue light caught his eye. The white noise was coming from the same place as the light. Being a curious 16-year-old boy, Ichiro had to find out what this strange blue mystery was. He crept cautiously towards it, keeping his ears sharp and eyes peeled.

"Hello?"

As he looked over some crates that were stacked around the creepy glow he realized that it came from the eyes of a persocom slumped over in a corner between the wall of an apartment complex and an old rotting fence. It's eyes flickering on and off from loss of power.

"Oh…it's a persocom…", He said to himself, for this he knew for sure, but he couldn't really see much else of it, except for it's dimly lit face, that would come in and out of the darkness as its power drained.

"Hey, are you lost, do you need help finding your owner?" He asked as he stretched out his hand.

The persocom's fading blue eyes turned to acknowledge him, then its head tilted back in to center to face him as well.

"Here, let me help you…"

He inched a little closer and then, it's eyes snapped open and numbers and gibberish spewed from its mouth, Ichiro fell back in horror, too shocked to make a sound.

"_1010101010101010101010101110011000000010101010101...singsingsongbirdblulebirdsingsing…!!" _After quickly spewing out more random words and one-zero codes it let out a high pitched sound and shut down. He waited a minute before prodding it with his finger and then picked it up and carried it home.

"Don't worry we'll find out were you came from." He reassured the motionless robot that he flung over his shoulder.

He came home to an empty house, like every night pretty much, his mother was out of town on a business trip and wouldn't be back for two weeks, and his father had walked out on them years ago. So he didn't have to worry about explaining the unconscious person he had over his shoulder.

"I'm ho-ome!" He chimed to a dark and empty house. As he stepped in his foot got caught on the door frame and he fell over the persocom underneath him. He got off it immediate and turned on the light too see what he had brought home.

She was beautiful and he automatically felt embarrassed for falling on top of her. She had sun-kissed skin, and turquoise topped, ivory bottomed E.A.R.S. Her hair was jet black, a short little inverted bob in the back, and long strands in the front that stopped below her shoulders. She was in the default uniform all persocoms came in. She looked so innocent and peaceful lying unconscious on the floor, almost as if she were sleeping.

Ichiro quickly shook of those thoughts and carried her up to his room. He looked for body bar codes or a custom makers signature or logo, on her back were blue wing-shaped, shinny, metallic, shards imbedded in her back and a little hole in-between them. Further in his examination he found that her fingers were wrapped around something. He gentlely pried them open to find a little winding key, like that of an antique music box. He wondered what it could mean decided to figure that out later and set it on his desk, as he looked for an ON button. It was fairly easy to find, it was inside her E.A.R., but when he pressed it she wouldn't come back on.

"Wow, she sure did run her batter down… luckily we have Haiete's old charger, it's too late to use solar energy."

He went into the attic where they put Haiete's belongings, there wasn't much, just a box or two. He carried one down and brought it to his room, whipping the dust off the top and unfolded the it to pull out the charger. After he plugged her in the charge gave him the estimated time.

…_12 hours until fully functional…_

"Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning"

As he lay on his bed he watched her body pulsing with blue light as her battery recharged. After a while his vision started to blur, losing focus, and his eye lids were getting heavy until he couldn't keep them open any longer and drifted off to sleep.

_**XXXXXX**_

I hope this chapter was a lot better than the old one. I feel like I've improved it. Oh, and I have drawn the persocom if anyone wants to see imires.

-DH©


	2. Molly

_**Ones and Zeros**_

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter II: Molly **

He was sleeping soundly until a beeping sound ripped through his dreamscape.

_Battery full you may now boot up your computer. _

He sat up slowly yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at the old fashioned digital alarm clock on his night stand: _5:45 A.M. _

"Oh…why so early?" He whined as he rose from bed and staggered sleepily to the persocom propped up against the wall. He pulled the cable from her E.A.R. out of the charger and pushed the blinking button on the inside of her E.A.R.. Her eyes shot open revealing two wide deep pools of bluish-green. As she was booting up a beautiful humming sound came from her mouth as her hair flowed around her head and her body radiated white light, probably meaning that it was warming up all her bodily functions, and her hard drive. She looked over to Ichiro and smiled warmly like all persocoms did.

_Is she an newer model or a custom job or something…Haiete never glowed and hummed like that…she just woke up…_

"Good morning! Please insert name."

"Name? You don't already have one?" He asked a little surprised.

" Sorry, there are no records of having a name, insert name please!"

"Wait, don't you have an owner?"

"There are no records of a pervious owner, sorry, please insert name." She requested again.

"Um…how about…Molly?"

"Would you like to save name?"

"Yes."

Her eyes glazed over as she loaded her name.

"And who are you master?"

"Master? Uh…well, I'm not your master but you can call me Ichiro."

"Ichiro…"

"Do you have internet accessing capabilities? "

"Yes I do would you like me to log on?"

"Yes, we've got to find your owner."

"_Connecting, connecting, please insert monitor cable to see the display images…" _

"Wait a sec, I think I still have Haiete' s old monitor in the attic" He said getting up to go up there once again.

They didn't have it anymore, he remembered why now. His mother was so upset after hearing the news of her sons accident that she had a break down and threw her monitor out the window. So he decided to hook her up to the T.V. in the living room. When he got a search engine pulled up he asked her to look up any recent _missing persons _reports. He scanned through every one of them but none of the people missing looked like her, persocoms hardly ever went missing, because almost everybody had one, and they had a defensive system installed incase of attempted abduction. The only way anyone really could kidnap one is if it was on stand by or shut down. So then he tried a persocom board leaving her description especially the strange wing like things on her back and if anyone knew who her owner was to leave him a message.

Now that he was awake going back to sleep was impossible, he was still trying to figure out how that persocom got there and why it had no memory.

_Maybe it fell off a delivery truck to one of those Persocom stores…or maybe was abandoned….or maybe…_

"Or maybe I'm just getting to worked up over this…I mean maybe this persocom was just garbage…it's memory must be broken or something." He sighed muttering to himself as he lay stretched out on the sofa.

Molly looked at him puzzled, tilting her head to one side like she didn't understand.

"Ichiro, would you like to do a systems check?" She asked.

"Ok…" He said a letting a deep breath escape his chest and through his nose.

She made clicking sounds like all persocoms did and her eyes glazed over as she scanned herself. It only took a second since she didn't have many files.

"Scan complete would you like to see the results displayed on the monitor?"

"Sure…" Ichiro said slowly gazing over to see that her system was running smoothly.

He rolled on his side supporting his face with his hand as he studied Molly, he couldn't figure out what could be wrong with her, she looked fresh out of the factory new. So what was she doing sitting out in an alley?

"What am I going to do with you, Molly? No manufactures codes, no past data, nothing, except that key thing and those weird blue things on your back…I give up…" He said falling back on his back letting out another pitiful sigh.

She looked at him with that same puzzled look her deep blue eyes full of (_programmed_) concern. She unplugged herself from the T.V. and fed the cord back into her E.A.R. and crawled over to Ichiro and wrapped her arms around him nuzzling his chest.

"I'm sorry Ichiro…" she said softly.

He looked down at her his cheeks burning pink and patted her head, even though he had no clue who she was or where she came from and it was 5 til 6AM on a Tuesday morning.

"It's ok Molly you haven't done anything wrong." He reassured still patting her head.

Then he yawned a little and before he knew it he was piecing together a dream again.

**XXXXXXX**

Well that's the end of Chapter two, I know this is going pretty slow but it'll pick up I promise this isn't a day by day story I'll skip around some too. Lol Well I hope you enjoyed it this far.

Oh and my link didn't show up on my last update so um…hehe…Just go the web site: Deviant Art and look up Imires, sorry about that, oh and my Deviant art page link is on my profile so have a look if you want to know what Molly looks like her name is Rapsody on there though because I changed the name. lol Well…cya.

-DH©


End file.
